1. Field
The following description relates to a robot having a function of gripping an object, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One function provided by a robot is to grip an object using a hand, based on a user command. For example, in the case of a household service robot, gripping an object provides very useful services, such as a retrieval of an object, such as a cup or a book, or transferral of an object to another place, for example.
Accordingly, technologies to control a grip of an object by a robot have become very important in robot control. To control a grip of an object by a robot, it may be necessary to detect whether or not a robot has gripped an object. Based on the result of whether or not a robot has correctly gripped an object, whether to perform a subsequent motion or to retry a grip of an object may be determined.
In the related art, a tactile sensor has been mounted to a hand to judge whether the hand is in contact with an object and to detect whether or not a robot has gripped an object with the hand. However, the tactile sensor may be unsuitable to be mounted to a robot because of a high price thereof or limitations in size and curvature, for example.
Although a method of measuring current applied to a joint motor of a hand has been contemplated to negate use of the tactile sensor, this method may have a high degree of error under an influence of friction, and thus may have poor reliability.